


Reminescence

by Miso



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: Adopted Children, F/F, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, egon and abby are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jillian and Ray have a heart-to-heart about the late Egon Spengler and Jillian's Ghostbusting antics.</p>
<p>(Spoilers for GB16 inside! Read at your own peril!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminescence

**Author's Note:**

> So I really, really like imagining that Jillian Holtzmann was somehow Egon and Ray's offspring. I know the cabby probably wasn't meant to be Ray, but roll with me, here. I feel like Jillian is probably out of character, but I banged this out in about 20 minutes at 1 am, lol. When the movie comes out on DVD and I watch it 30 thousand times I'll get her down!

"So you ran into my friend Erin during that whole situation with Rowan, huh?"

"Was that the young lady that came up to me hollering about ghosts?" Ray asked, retrieving a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "I didn't get her name. She seemed worried."

"Not entirely sure I can blame her, y'know?" Jillian said, leaning back in her chair and putting her feet on the kitchen table. "I mean, shit got real for a minute there. Like, I thought I was gonna die underneath a 100-foot marshmallow man balloon."

Ray chuckled and looked off into the distance for a minute. "Brings back some memories." He nudged Jillian's feet. "Get your boots off the table, come on. I've been trying to break you of that habit for years."

Jillian rolled her eyes, but complied. Silence overtook them for a moment, before Jillian spoke again. "I worry about you out there in that cab. You know more cabbies die than cops on the job."

"I knew the risk when I took the job, honey," Ray mumbled, taking a drink of his water. "Retirement got boring, what can I say? And... well... it's better than being in this apartment alone. With you moving out, and your father..." he trailed off, biting his lower lip.

Jillian, for her part, was silent. She reached over and put a hand on Ray's shoulder. "Pops," she began, taking off her goggles ("they look cool!" was her justification for wearing them inside), "I... I know how much you miss Dad, but... don't you think there's something else you could do with your time? Maybe... maybe take up where Dad left off on the mushroom garden?"

"It's not the same, sweetheart. It just isn't." Ray stared at his water bottle for a moment, then heaved a sigh. "It's not important, really."

"Yes, it is. You were... you were always so happy when I was a kid, and now-"

"Honey. When one of your three girlfriends dies, you'll know how I feel."

"Well, only one of them is my girlfriend at the moment..."

"I know. Abby's good for you. You two remind me of me and your father when we were your age." Ray smiled wistfully. "Your dad would be proud of you. And her. All of you."

"I know." The pair fell quiet again. Jillian watched the ceiling fan turn for a moment, her arm around Ray's shoulders. She felt Ray's shoulders shake a little, and practically gave herself whiplash looking down at him. "Pops?"

"... I'm fine, hon. I swear." Ray wiped tears from his eyes. "I just... I wish your dad could be here to see you now."

"So do I." Jillian grabbed her phone and looked through her camera before coming across a picture of herself with Egon. The last one from before her father had fallen ill; Egon stood to her right, beaming with pride, as Jillian brandished her shiny new PhD in engineering. Jillian smiled a little bit and slid the phone to Ray, who took it and wiped his eyes before looking at the picture on screen.

He understood what she was saying. Looking over to his adopted daughter, he ruffled her hair and said, "You know? I think where ever he is, he's proud of you."

"I'll check out your old lab at the firehouse. If he's there, he'll make his presence known."

"Especially if he spies you." Ray handed Jillian her phone. "He was so proud of you. He still is."

"He's proud of you, too." Jillian hugged her father tight and patted his back. "I've never been happier that you adopted me."

"Mm. I love you, sweetheart."

"Even if we never did bother getting my name changed."

Ray snorted with laughter. "Doesn't matter. You're still my baby."

"I was 7."

"Your point?"

"Touche."


End file.
